Vida de padres
by P s i c o S m i l e y
Summary: La vida de padres es muy difícil, y más cuando estos padres son muy jóvenes pero... nadie dijo que no fuera divertida...


* * *

_Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto_

Una historia corta, espero que cómica, desde mi punto de vista algo parecido a la comedia... y bueno un NaruHina para salir de la rutina, y quizás SasuSaku, aunque nose note tanto.

Es un one-shot... es decir, no habrá más capítulos.

Así que solo me queda por decirles que... espero y les agrade.

* * *

**Vida de padres****…**

La pequeña Nori, con sus ojitos celestes claros casi rayando un color blancuzco no dejaba dar un respiro a sus jóvenes padres, con las manitas inquietas y aquella hiperactividad genética hacían que pusieran la casa de cabeza, incluyendo al padre, Naruto.

Sus increíbles energías, dejaban tremendamente agotados a sus padres cuando llegaban las horas de juegos… ya decían muchos que algo tenía que sacar a Naruto.

Pero nada tenía precio cuando la pequeñita reía a carcajada abierta cuando Naruto la elevaba hasta el techo en plan de juego vociferando entretenido "Súper Nori-chan", la sonrisa de su primogénita era una luz inmensa que se escabullía por las fibras de sus tejidos, alcanzando su corazón… felicidad extrema multiplicado por mil, así era como se podía "definir" teóricamente lo que sentía cuando la veía reír de tal forma, disfrutando de sus tonterías y payasadas, mientras Hinata tomaba asiento en la pequeña sala y los miraba jugar, completamente agotada.

Que lindo paisaje… si todos lo días fueran risas y nada más, no importaba agotarse con tal de escuchar solo _"jijijis"_ o _"jajajas"_

No. Naturalmente como todo niño de diez meses suelen rezongar por múltiples cosas. Llora por hambre, llora porque tiene sueño, llora porque tal vez se ensució, en fin… siempre lloran.

Pero Hinata y Naruto, siendo jóvenes aún, no pensaron en las consecuencias de tener un hijo/a, claro que no, lo que una noche de calentura y pasión extrema consigue hacer…

* * *

El silenció gobernó la casa y la joven pareja suspiró aliviada, _"paz al fin" _suspiraron esperanzados de creer que su cansancio iban a ser saciados por minutos viendo la televisión sobre el sofá. Equivocados…

Habría que recordar que estaban tratando con la hija hiperactiva de Naruto Uzumaki y de Hinata Hyuga.

_Lástima que solo haya sacado la belleza de la madre… recordaron algunos. – _Naruto también estuvo de acuerdo, hasta cierto punto.

Pronto aquel pacífico silencio fue interrumpido por el llanto de la pequeña Nori, que se ahogaba de vez en cuando con sus propios sollozos, levantaba los brazos indicando el querer ser cargada.

_Es una pequeña mañosita… como su propio padre ¿eh?_

Hinata levantó a su niña meciéndola de allá para acá mientras Naruto revisaba sus pañales para comprobar si estaba sucia, pero no… la cuestión no era por suciedad, descartada también estaba el echo de que tenga sueño, entonces… era hambre.

El rubio cogió a la niña en brazos mientras Hinata corría a la cocina a preparar el biberón, la temperatura de la leche no descendía por lo que terminó metiéndola a la nevera para que enfriara lo suficiente y pudiese estar al gusto exacto de su pequeña caprichosa.

El ver como sus ojitos eléctricos estaban totalmente abiertos mientras con la angustia de un hambriento bebía la leche tibia era realmente una escena tan enternecedora como cómica, rieron y se sintieron complacidos al ver como la nena comenzaba cerrar los ojitos.

-Se durmió – susurraron al unísono y rieron divertidos al ver como ella se acomodaba entre los fuertes brazos de papi.

Al dejarla de nuevo en la cuna, ni bien estaban por salir de la habitación, el llanto acudió de nuevo a ellos.

_¿Ahora qué…? - _ se preguntaron subconscientemente.

Estaba mojada…

-Naruto – kun, ve por los pañales mientras yo le quito este…

-Sí…

Fue en busca de los pañales y… mierda, si había algún ser Todo poderoso en alguna parte del espacio, ese mismo le odiaba con toda ímpetu.

-Hinata- chan… se han acabado los pañales.

-Oh… no puede ser… ¿Qué haremos? Son las doce de la noche, ¿Quién atiende a estas horas?

-Está bien… iré a ver a Sakura, quizás pueda ayudarnos.

-Pero…

-Vuelvo.

Salió de casa corriendo por los tejados a todo lo que daban sus pies, llegar a las ruinas Uchiha estaba retirado del centro, justo por donde él y su familia vivían.

A la bendita hora que Sakura se casó con Sasuke. – renegó. En fin, pronto llegaría, ya podía ver las casas de construcción antigua muy cerca.

Tocó la puerta, pero nadie contestaba, volvió a hacerlo más fuerte pero… otra vez nadie se asomaba siquiera.

Tronó los dedos, y en un santiamén ya estaba corriendo los marcos de una ventana de una habitación.

Sí… su grandiosa idea era tomar un paquete de pañales y volver a su casa, luego al día siguiente les avisaría a Sakura y a Sasuke que había tomado por la noche los paños para su pequeña nena que se le había antojado cagarse a las doce de la noche, pero eso sí, se los pagaría.

Tan enredado estaba en sus ideas que ni siquiera fue consciente de lo que hacía, el solo palpó algo blandito, como algo muy similar a un "paquete de pañales" a su parecer, no sabiendo que ese "blandito cuerpo"- inimaginablemente - era el trasero desnudo de su mejor amigo que justo daba a la ventana por donde él metía el brazo.

Solo después… de haber recibido un fuerte golpe por parte del pelinegro y algún objeto macizo, parecido a una silla de caoba o roble, estrellada sobre su espalda, fue consciente de que lo que había tocado… no eran pañales y también de que se había equivocado de habitación.

-¿Qué se supone que haces Naruto? – la cara de Sakura era el de una histérica y su voz profundamente serena era el peligro neto.

-Yo… solo…

-Idiota, que pretendías hacer ¿eh? – el Uchiha había estallado y su compostura fornida estaba tensa.

-Es que… Nori…

-Imbécil… que demonios hacías entrando a mi casa y cogerme el culo.

-Oi... todo tiene una explicación.

-¡¡Y que esperas y no dices algo!!

-Pues estás interrumpiéndome a cada rato, ¡tonto!

-Hijo de…

-Basta ya… - esta vez era Sakura, que se había mantenido al régimen de la discusión que mantenía Naruto y su marido a mitad de la noche. - ¿Qué haces aquí Naruto?

-Solo… quería unos cuantos pañales, Nori se terminó todos y pensé que ustedes podrían ayudarme con eso ya que tienen como tres hijos… valla, como hacen para criar a tantos críos, yo apenas puedo sobrevivir con… - balbuceaba sobándose las partes golpeadas de su cabeza molida, no captando las caras enrojecidas de sus compañeros.

-Naruto… cállate ¡ya! Toma los pañales y vete. – pronunció con la cara fosforescente.

-Oiiiii Sakura – chan gracias.

Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, aunque había recibido unos golpes bárbaros, valía la pena, puesto que tenía en su poder los benditos pañales.

No todo era tan malo…

Pero justo cuando su optimismo aparcaba en su estado de ánimo, una lluvia torrencial bañó todo Konoha, mojando por completo todo punto expuesto.

_Bueno, algo de malo tenía que haber…_

Al llegar, completamente empapado, a su casa, Hinata ya había solucionado el problema con la escasez de pañales y tal parecía que la pequeña Nori estaba mucho más cómoda con las camisas blancas de papi envueltas en su trasero que con esas bolsas inflables.

_Sonrió… se acostumbraría._

Llevaba diez meses en la misma danza, además, era muy feliz viviendo cada una de esas actividades agotadoras con su linda esposa e hija. Mas aun tenía duda…

**¡¡¿Cómo hacía Sasuke para criar tres críos?!!**

_Dios… tenía que pasarle el secreto._

* * *

Bien si quieren saber como hace Sasuke para criar a tres crios pues... tendrán que inventárselo, pues yo ya no doy más para na continuación ;P

_Gracias por leer... besos. _


End file.
